Misersble Angels And Drunks Forever
by nekoamaya4
Summary: Allie and Amy are hunters.
1. Chapter 1

_"Come ON Amy!"_ a girl, aged 23, with black-brown hair called out to her friend, rather loudly.  
_"Geez, hang on Hun! I'm on the phone!"_ replied her 21 year old, brightly colored-haired friend, Amy.  
The first girl, Allie, rolled her eyes.  
_"Well hurry up! These demons aren't gonna kill themselves."_ she paused._ "-though, that would be a hell of a lot easier."  
_  
Allie opened the passengers side door of their Blue 1975 Ford Mustang, and turned back to face her friend.  
_"Hurry up, or I won't let you drive!"_ she said, while slipping into the car, and shutting the door.  
**That did it.**  
In an instant, Amy was off the phone, and in the drivers seat of the car. Allie chuckled.  
_"Thought so."_  
Amy glanced over at Allie, and grinned. Allie grinned right back.  
_"Off we go then!_" Amy said, cheerfully. She turned the key in the ignition, and off they were.

~Amesbury, Massachusetts.~.

_"Welp, here we are, chicka."_ Amy said, while pulling into a small motel towards the edge of town. After receiving no response from Allie, Amy turned to glance at her friend.  
An evil, plotting look crossed her face.  
Allie was asleep.

_"MOTHERFUCKER! AMY! "_  
The screams echoed through the evening air. Amy popped her head in the car.  
_"Yes?"_ she replied, sweetly. Allie simply glared, and pointed at herself. Amy snickered, stifling a laugh. Allie was covered in all sorts of makeup, in a multiple variety of colors. Her hair was teased so much, that it stood up straight on it's ends, and touched the ceiling of the interior of the car.  
She, in short, looked like a circus clown.  
Maybe even worse than one, actually.  
Amy let a chuckle out, and smirked.  
_"Hey, what can I say? You're a heavy sleeper._" she said to her fuming friend.  
_"I WILL get you back for this." _Allie said, quietly, but loud enough to still be heard by Amy.

_"Mhmm. Sure, Hun. Sure. "_ Amy replied, and strolled off, towards the motel .

_"Oh, I will, trust me."_ Allie muttered under her breath, before getting up out of the car, and following her friend into the motel. She had to go through people seeing her as she was at the moment, to actually get OUT of the state she was in. She sighed heavily.  
_"Damn you Amy."_And then she chuckled.  
_"Oh boy, have I got a lot in store for you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Allie's animosity, she had to walk the entire way to her motel room looking like a clown.  
Amy laughed at the sight for the entire walk, though it was only a moment.  
_"Amy, I swear, I __**will**__ get you back for this." _Allie said, with a snort.  
Amy just chuckled, and opened the motel room door. The two of them entered, Allie immediately heading to the shower after dropping off her things.

**_~~ With Allie.~~ _**

Allie stepped into the shower and was instantly disgusted. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. Couldn't this place afford cleaning? Dirty people. Dirty motel rooms. Dirty motels.  
She sighed, and detached the shower-head, spraying down the entire shower, before reattaching it, and standing under it. She let the water flow, while allowing herself to fall into deep thought.  
Her thoughts were interrupted, though, as she heard a voice.  
It was high-pitched, yet definitely male, and also seemed to be in a language that she didn't understand. This language, however, seemed vaguely familiar to her, although she didn't know why.  
She stared intently off into space, listening to the voice. Seconds later, she heard a loud crash from outside the bathroom, and the voice came to a halt.  
Her head snapped towards the door, curious, and worried.  
_"What the hell?"_ She said to no one in particular, as she stepped out of the shower, and shut it off. She quickly dried herself off, and got dressed, and headed towards the door.  
She opened it, only to be a bit shocked. The lampshade fallen over, and the mirror and a few windows broken. Amy was rubbing her ears.  
_"Did you hear that?"_ Amy asked.  
_"Yeah, it was like.. A voice.."_ Allie replied.  
Amy looked at her like she had grown three heads.  
_"A voice?"_ Allie nodded.  
Amy continued.  
_"No, it wasn't a voice. What the hell? It was like.. Like a really loud and powerful microphone screeching.. Or something.. How could you think __that's__ a voice?" _  
Allie blinked, visibly confused.  
_"I.. I didn't hear that.." _She said, slowly, trying to get a grasp on the situation.  
They had heard two completely separate things, it had seemed.  
But yet, how could they have?  
Amy gave her a look, as if to question her sanity.  
_"Are you okay, Allie?"_ Amy asked, genuinely concerned for her friend.  
_"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine.."_ she replied, with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the next day, Allie couldn't get her mind off of that voice. She knew she somehow recognized the language... But she didn't know where from, how, or why.  
After a rather peaceful, though un-productive, day for once, Allie and Amy went to a local bar, in hopes of at least finding some information on these demons that they had come here to hunt and kill. As they entered the building, Amy automatically began pointing out attractive men.  
_"Demons, Amy. Demons. Not men. We are looking for demons."_ Allie said, rolling her eyes.  
_"Sorry! I was just trying to get you some ass, for once!"_ Amy said, laughing. Allie stared at her, raising an eyebrow.  
_"I don't need any, Amy. I'm fiinneeee.."_ Allie said.  
Amy busted into hysterics.  
_"Haha! When's the last time you had sex? High school?"_ Amy choked out, between laughs.  
_"Oh, shush. I don't need it."  
"Yes you do."  
"Nah."  
"You do."_  
Allie just rolled her eyes, once again, walking towards the bar. After ordering her drink, she waited for Amy to get hers, then they both headed off to sit in a booth.  
They heard a conversation going on behind Amy's side of the table, at the next table over.  
_"Come'on Cas! Live a little!" _One man, with short, sort of spiky hair, said, to a man in a trench-coat, with strikingly blue eyes.  
The second man, who was referred to as Cas, replied;  
_"I am living just fine, Dean. I don't need such human pleasures to enjoy myself."  
"Dean, I don't think Cas wants a drink.. or sex."_ A third man, with long-ish brown hair, and a puppy-dog look that seemed to be stuck on his face, interjected. _  
"Shut up, Sam! Cas needs to have a little fun!" _  
The one known as Cas looked down at his hands, clearly embarrassed at the awkward situation.

Amy looked at Allie.  
_"He's about as dead-beat as you."_ Amy joked.  
Allie swallowed the drink in her mouth, and spoke.  
_"Oh, i am __**not**__ dead-beat."  
"Are too."  
"Nope."  
"Yeaahhh.."  
"Are we doing this, again, Amy? I swear, we should be back in middle-school." _Allie said, as the pair began to laugh.  
After a few moment, Allie noticed that the group of men had turned serious. She decided to listen in, which was rather difficult, considering how quiet they were talking, and how loud the music was getting in the bar.  
She could make out the words _'gank these demons'_ from the one named Dean, and the words _'have to be careful'_ from the one named Cas.  
Allie's jaw dropped.  
She leaned across the table to whisper to Amy, who had her back to the three men.  
_"Did ya hear that, Amy?" _  
Amy nodded.  
_"I did."  
"Think we should talk to them?"  
"Oh, yeah." _  
Allie and Amy both stood up.  
They took a few steps, and stopped at the boys' table.  
Just in case the boys weren't actually hunters, Amy and Allie knew to use key-words which only a hunter would understand.  
_"Hey, do you boys happen to have any _**salt**_ we could use?" _  
The boys all shared glances.  
The one known as Cas turned his gaze to Allie.  
_"Or maybe some_** holy water**_?"_  
Dean's eyes widened.  
_"You pretty ladies are-?"_  
Amy cut him off.  
_"Oh, yeah. We are."  
_Allie had to tear her eyes from the one known as Cas. Until this moment, they had been staring at each-other.  
_"Outside guys?"_ Allie said, with a smile.  
_"Yeah, definitely."_ Dean replied, standing up.  
The other two men followed suit, and stood up as well.  
_****_  
Once outside, they immediately engaged in conversation.  
_"What brings you girls here?" _The one named Sam asked them.  
_"Demon-hunting. It's taking awhile to find any details, though.."_ Allie said, with a sigh, and looked down.  
"Us too." Dean said. "And I'm guessing it's the same demon we're looking for."  
Amy and Allie both nodded.  
"I bet so." Amy said.  
No one spoke for a moment, so Amy spoke up.  
"Well! I'm Amy, and this is Allie." She said, pointing to Allie at the latter part. She extended her hand, happily.  
"Name's Dean, sweetheart." Dean said, shaking her hand. Amy giggled.  
Allie let out a chuckle at this, shaking his hand next. "Sam" Same said, with a small smile.  
""I'm Castiel." Cas said, kind of timidly. He seemed a bit in thought.  
He then looked at Allie, with an intense stare.  
Then he spoke.  
"Gnay Ilst Gmizalzama." ["Do you understand me?]  
He spoke in a language unknowist to the group, but familiar to Allie. Her eyes widened.  
It was the language from the night prior, only, somehow, this time, Allie understood it.  
She understood it, and knew **exactly** how to reply.  
_**In That Very Language.**__  
"Ds om Bia."_ Allie responded, earning confused stares from the other three, whom were watching the situation.  
_"What the.. How did I?.."_ Allie stuttered.  
Cas started towards her.  
_"What the hell, Cas? Is this more of that freaky angel shit, or something?"_ Dean asked, visibly confused.  
Cas had successfully invaded Allie's personal space by now, to speak to her directly.  
_"The language you have just spoken. It is Enochian. It is the language of the angels. There are rumors spreading throughout heaven.. Rumors of a nephilim, whom had been unaccounted for.. Who has been left to live. I am now almost completely certain that that nephilim is you." _  
Allie was frozen to the spot.  
Castiel was staring her down. This news just didn't make sense to her. Wasn't a nephilim a half-angel? But.. Her parents are both human.. Or so she thought.  
_"Neph..ilim..?"_ she spoke, slowly.  
_"Yes. A half angel." _


	4. Chapter 4

_"Half... Angel?" _Allie was in shock. She had absolutely no clue.  
_"You are lucky I found you first. If the other angels had.. You may not be standing here today." _Castiel spoke once again.  
Allie looked at him, as he backed up a little, closer to the boys.  
Allie chuckled, and looked at him.  
She felt like she was loosing it.  
_"And do you expect me to believe you?" _  
Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it at the sound of music coming from Allie's pocket, accompanying a vibration. Her cell phone was going off.  
The song played through the air as Allie fumbled with her pocket trying to get the phone out.  
_'Lay awake at night. Cry.. You know it's not alright to feel like you're falling into nothing. You can learn to fly.. Just call his name, just call his na-'  
_  
_"Y'hellow?"_  
On the other end of phone, her friend Cameron was speaking to her. He relayed information to Allie and Amy when they needed it.  
He called to give her details that they hadn't known before bout this demon they were hunting.  
_"Alright...Yeah! Oh, gosh. Thank you so much! We really needed that!"_  
The group is staring at her once again.  
_"Okay. Bye, Cam!" _She smiled happily, and hung up.  
_"New details!"_ She beamed.  
The group had all focus on Allie, awaiting the new details.  
_"The killings seem to be centered mostly around a certain warehouse on the outskirts of town. The townspeople are baffled. Seems we've finally got a lead, Amykins." _She said, turning to her friend at the nickname.  
_"Don't call me that."_ Amy said, with a roll of her eyes. "At least we're finally getting somewhere, though." Amy finished.  
Dean cut in.  
_"We're coming with you guys."_  
_"Fine, but don't slow us down, babes." _Amy said, with a snicker.  
_"Oh, trust me, we won't Sweetheart."_ Dean said, with a smirk.  
Those two were going to be _great _friends.  
Allie turned to Cas, who was still standing in the same place, and in the same way, as before the call interrupted him.  
_"Now, you. I want an explanation. Go."_ She said.  
_"I am almost completely sure that you are the unaccounted for nephilim. What is not to understand?" _  
_"Yeah, I get that. I just don't believe you, that's all." _  
_"It is the truth."_  
_"No, seriously. I don't believe you. I don't believe anythi-"_ She was cut off by a flash of lights, a light fluttering sort of sound, and a large pair of wings protruding from the back of none other than Castiel.  
Amy and Allie stare, and glanced at each-other, looking for answers that neither of them had. It was official. She believed him now.  
_"Is it just me, or do you see wing-shadows, Allie?"_ Amy said, a bit in shock.  
_"**Shadows?!** I see whole freaking wings! Don't you see them?" _  
Allie was at a loss.  
She didn't understand. Amy couldn't hear the voices.. She couldn't see the wings..  
But, Allie herself, could.  
_"You can see them because you have angel-blood running through your veins. Do you believe me now?" _Castiel said, matter-of-factly.  
_"Yeah.. I believe you now.. I guess I would be crazy If I didn't.."_  
Allie looked at her hands.  
_"Nephilim, hm? Lovely.." _  
She sighed.  
This was going to be a long night.


End file.
